


lullaby

by Amymel86



Series: Tumblr Prompts [29]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Incest Angst, lullaby, one word prompt, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: All things melt away, here in the cradle of her lap.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/804069
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble for the word prompt lullaby, given to me by the lovely charmtion

All things melt away, here in the cradle of her lap. Fingers slip through his hair as Sansa sings a soft lullaby, voice as sweet as honey. She hums, and sings and strokes him as though he were a suckling babe or a small boy plagued by dreams of monsters and dragons.

She is adept at soothing him, his sister. His men, on this eve of a battle won, will revel and seek their comforts; a frenzied celebration of being allowed their lives before they will have to return to living them on the morrow. Jon prefers his lullaby from Sansa, nails lightly scraping his scalp while he lays his head on her skirts, gooseflesh on the back of his neck.

Yes, Sansa is the only soul who can sooth him.

And the only soul to inflame him also.


End file.
